The present invention is a traveling case with an erectly expanded case body, especially those whose mezzanine stretches parallelly with the movement of the adjustable shaft. That is, the zipper opens and closes vertically to the movement of the adjustable shaft. Therefore, when the mezzanine of the above case body is stretched out, the traveling case will not topple and fall.
Currently, passengers traveling abroad or outdoors will bring with them one or several traveling cases. Please refer to FIGS. 1A and B, in which the traveling case 5 enables passengers to place many cloths and daily supplies. Traditional traveling cases are made of one adjustable pair of shafts 51, one case body 52, one cover 53, one pair of wheels 54 and one pair of feet 55. The adjustable shafts 51 are fixed on the rear outside the case body 5 by rivets or other fixtures. Moreover, on the back ends of the body""s bottom are set with a pair of wheels 54 and a pair of feet on the front ends. Inside the above case body 52 is a frame board with its bottom connected to the bottom of the cover 53 and its top attached with a zipper 56, allowing the passenger to open and close the case body. In an attempt to place more objects or cloths inside the case body 52, a zipper 531 around it enables passengers to expand the mezzanine.
Traditional traveling case 5 increases their inner space by the mezzanine expanded; however, the wheels 54 and feet 55 are still fixed at the bottom of the case body 52, unable to move forward to the bottom""s front ends of the cover 53 along with the expansion of the cover""s 53 mezzanine. As a result, traditional traveling case 5, after the inner space being expanded, might topple and fall when being placed still because of the center of gravity moving forward and that makes it unable to remain balanced.
In view of such a breakage problem for traditional traveling cases, the inventor of the present invention was devoted to finding a solution and accomplished structural improvement for traveling cases.
The main objective of this present invention is to provide a traveling case with an erectly expanded case body by means of the press button on the positioning and binding base. When the user attempts to extend the space of the traveling case, he/she can press down the press button that controls the tenon of the pull-and-fasten mechanism inside the positioning and binding base, departing the tenon from the third hole of the outer shaft, which in turn moves the positioning and binding base upward to have the tenon stuck in the fourth hole above the third hole, thus dramatically increases the inner space of the case body.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a traveling case with an erectly expanded case body in which the mezzanine of the case body expands horizontally with the movement of the adjustable shaft. The positioning and binding base on the body moving up and down along the adjust shaft allows the user to expand or fold up the traveling case. When the above positioning and binding base moves upward and expands the mezzanine of the case body, the center of gravity, instead of moving forward, moves upward, eliminating the possibility of toppling, thus keeps the traveling case in balance.
The above traveling case with an erectly expanded case body consists of:
One body with one upward press button and one mezzanine zipper for the expansion and folding of the mezzanine. On the front there is an opening:
One adjustable shaft pair containing an adjustable shaft with the pull-and-fasten mechanism inserted inside through outer shaft. On the shaft is a handle with a press button on the fillister of the handle;
One positioning and binding base with the pull-and-fasten mechanism. On top of it are a shaft installation hole and one fillister with a press button;
One wheel and foot base at the bottom of the case body. On the front of the foot base are a pair of feet with a pair of wheels on the back thereof;
The adjustable shaft of the adjustable shaft pair passes through the shaft installation hole of the positioning and binding base and got riveted on the back of the case body. Pressing down the press button on the handle of the adjustable shaft pulls the adjustable shaft upward, departing the tenon of the pull-and-fasten mechanism on the adjustable shaft from the first hole of the outer shaft and then engages the second hole of the outer shaft. In front of the case body is set with a zipper for the opening and closing of the body, allowing the user to place or take out the stuff. The zipper keeps the mezzanine folded up by having the tenon of the pull-and-fasten mechanism on the positioning and binding base stuck on the third hole of the outer shaft. When attempting to stretch out the mezzanine of the body, the user simply presses down the press button on the positioning and binding base, departing the tenon of the pull-and-fasten mechanism from the third hole, moving the positioning and binding base upward to have the tenon of the pull-and-fasten mechanism stuck on the fourth hole of the outer shaft, thus allow the user to place more cloth and stuff in the body. With the wheels and feet respectively fixed on the front and back ends of the body""s bottom, the traveling case would not topple and fall as traditional traveling case, which in turn enhances its steadiness.